Discrimimigration
by Tom Tornados
Summary: AKA, the Pony Holocaust, I talk about what went on in my mind upon discovery of the brony fanbase. Centered between my world and the MLP world, Patrick Thomas and Fluttershy run to the capital to get the president's approval from slaughter to acceptance. Give me some feedback to improve!
1. Prologue

**Discrimmigration**

* * *

Tom Tornados

**Prologue:** Darkness in the Digital Domain

In a world far beyond reality lies a place that is open to immigrants that is the country of Tomania. It was all started by immigrants from America, Japan, Russia, and Germany whom had problems with regulations in their home countries, so they came here to fulfill their dreams. They have established a nation where constantly moving automobiles were the source of electrical energy, broadcasting political events were done by projecting images in the sky, and people were driving hovercraft. It was considered to be the most liberated country in the world surpassing the United States.

The main hub for all things culture, commerce, trade, entertainment, and other features is the metropolis of Tomtropolis. It at least used to, because now, since the country's stock market crash that occurred 3 years ago, Tomtopolis is now a corrupt hellhole full of shut doors, closures, ugly housing, and urban/domestic violence. Jobs were a scarce existence, so many were left unemployed and few had enough money to continue living in their home.

Most Tomanians have laid the blame on the government, particularly president Paul Hellenburg. He had something new to regulate for Tomania, which was to tax heavily upon others, even the poor, to distribute to the lazy, the spoiled, and the manchildren. Because the income tax rate was 20%, businesses quickly fell and hit the ground hard. Depression spread like a disease through radio waves. What would it take to fix this mess? We'll find out after the break.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **Sad Scientist

One Sunday morning in a suburb of Tomtropolis, Patrick Thomas, an unemployed scientist, awakens by the droning of the radio buzzing words about more corruption and tighter laws and lesser jobs. He just had a dream where the radio was telling good news, jobs were blossoming, the president admitted and fixed his mistakes, and civil liberty rights were granted.

"Reality is such a burdening medium to fulfill your fantasies," he thought.

As a victim of the crash, Patrick relied on his limited supply of bank money. As of now, he has over 1,000 Tomanian views. Tomanians believe that giving people, particularly celebrities, attention is the same as giving them money, to which how the national currency was named the "view".

The radio came back on reporting the weather, which was just as bad as the working conditions. Thunderstorms, potentially severe, were predicted and the sky outside proved it. Unlike other places where thunderstorms normally consist of rain as rain and lightning as lightning, Tomanian storms are very strange: the lightning acts like rain and the rain acts like lightning. The elements of lightning and rain also exchange. Lightning is harmless, yet the rain is dangerous.

After risking himself a shower, grooming, and breakfast, Patrick ran down the street holding an umbrella and an application. He had filled several applications for various places, even for those that don't match his interests or skills. So far, none of them hired nor replied to him yet. He has even paid visits to those places, but the managers said they have never received his application, either there were many other applications to be judged or they have already rejected him.

As he approached a cheap-looking restaurant, he turned in his application. He then asked for a smoothie than sat down with his half soggy newspaper and turned to the crosswords page. The smoothie tasted a bit dusty, but as he progressed, it tasted dustier, so he set it to aside expecting for a waiter to collect the smoothie for a fresher refill. As he challenged himself to the crosswords, he answered a few clues he knew.

Patrick turned to see that his smoothie disappeared. Noticing this, he quickly asked for a fresher refill, but the bartender said he was out and that the store's going to close soon. He saw his glass near the sink all filled with an ugly mixture of orange and water. Patrick asked for a different choice from the menu, but the bartender says it's going to cost him a fortune, more than what he has in the bank.

"You could save us for another 3 months from closure," said the bartender. "I don't think I can do that," said Patrick. "Why not?" rather than telling the bartender he doesn't have enough views, he replies, "Because I applied to work here."

The bartender looked skeptically at Patrick. "You're too late. Applications are void," said the bartender. "We don't accept nobody no more." Then he started to twitch an eye. "Because I am the only one working here."

As Patrick left with melancholy, it started to drizzle. But, immediately after, it began raining like basketballs. This left Patrick soaked as if he took a swim in a river. The brightness of the "lightning" spun Patrick into a blind rage to find his way home.

"The bridge collapsed again?" his wife asked when he stepped inside his residence. "Is that why you were late and didn't get hired?"

"No, hon." Patrick said.

"Or is it that they didn't like your soggy attire?"

"Julie, they're closing. Almost every place I applied to was closing."

Julie started to get sarcastic with him. "Like you have no control over our financial problems!"

"Just be thankful we have enough views left to have a house!" Patrick raised his voice. "You expect me to be like a criminal and rob someone's mortgage?"

"Whatever it takes to get money, you lazy bastard!" Julie shouted back.

Patrick put on his puppy eyes, trying not to cry. He slouched on the sofa with his hands covering his face. He paused for a moment then said in a hoarse tone, "I'll fill out another application if you're really that desperate…"

"And what are you gonna do when they don't hire you?"

Patrick made a dynamic pause then said, "I'll sell your toy ponies."

"You mean the ones I got from our trip to America?" Julie asked. "They're ridiculously rare! I want to keep my memories!"

"Well, you're probably going to have to give up some of your memories. When you're spoiled, the big thing you want maybe hard to get because the man upstairs assumes the big thing is what you already have." Patrick explained. "When you're generous, you'll maybe get something better in return. I'm no reverend, but I can sense it."

"What big reward would I get for selling my toy ponies?" Julie asked rhetorically.

"Maybe a number of toy ponies that come to life?" Patrick replied.

Julie slapped him. "Don't be ridiculous! Enough with these fantasies, I mean, how hard is it to find a job? I'll do it myself!" Julie insisted. She strutted out the door and disappeared into the horizon, leaving Patrick alone for the evening.

When the moon rose, and Julie still being gone, Patrick gets ready for some shut eye. He has waited for Julie to return, but she never did, making him worried that she is cheating on him. Before he climbs into bed, he gives a message to the man upstairs,

"Dearest savior, I pray to you for the sake of me and lost my wife. Assure her to be back by tomorrow. I pray to you for the lives of others who are unemployed, desperate, and depressed as I am. I am praying to you that all I want in this world is a miracle that can rain down on this broken land and fix the spirits that our people have had drained. We need your help. Let the fate of our land rest in your hands. Amen."

As he drifted off to sleep, a series of loud bangs outside awoke him in shock. Red fireworks detonated in the sky as a celebration over at the baseball stadium where the Tomtropolis Black Sox had won. Semi-relieved, as he originally thought it was the sound of a gun, he slumped back into sleep.

The wind howled then stopped at frequent intervals. It began raining upwards, forming a large cloud. As the terrible weather progressed, it cut off electricity of the entire metropolis and into its surrounding areas. Patrick was too fatigued to get up to get to shelter, and since he thought there was no point in going on in his life, he let anything from the storm kill him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **The Pink Wish

When the electricity came back on the next morning after the storm, his radio came on, to which he pressed the snooze button. He turned to his side to see if Julie has returned. But, she was still gone. Patrick had the tragic thought that Julie could have been kidnapped or killed by the storm or whatever. He picked up a piece of glass, tapped on one of its glowing areas, and tried to call her up. After a long calling tone, a voice came on and said, "The person you are trying to contact has been imprisoned. Please contact the Tomtropolis Police Department for more information." Patrick hung up, figuring that it's illegal for anyone to be out on the streets during the night.

When the snooze on his radio expired, the radio came on and reported the news. As pessimistic as he is, Patrick expected the news to be bad or even worse than yesterday. But the announcer says, "Following the victory of the Tomtropolis Black Sox, a strange immobile pink cloud has been reported hovering over Nowhere Airport. Details after the break."

Patrick shut off his radio and grabbed a telescope and pointed it from the west window of his bedroom. Rotating it clockwise, he sees the cloud reflecting from the sunrise. Patrick figured that the pink cloud is really a reflection of the sun during sunrise. Patrick has read in his Tomania history book somewhere that strange clouds usually mean that newcomers from different worlds will be summoned from them. But being a man of science, he hesitates to believe such story.

A knock at his door sounded and he answered the door. An authority figure stood.

"You've got 10 minutes." The cop said.

Patrick had another tragic thought of being arrested since he is the husband of an imprisoned wife. But, he thought it could be anything. "For what?" he asked.

"10 minutes!" The cop shouted.

Patrick leaped in terror, slammed the door, and did his routine in panic. When he was finally ready at the door, the cop said, "You're 2 minutes beyond your limit. Come with me." The cop followed him to the police hovercraft and said, "Hands behind your back." He cuffed him and put him in the back seat. Then, they cruised off.

"Why am I being arrest-"

"Quiet!" the cop interrupted Patrick. "Here, read this." He tosses a sheet of paper detailing his arrest. "Patrick Thomas, as an accomplice to current captive and wife, Julie Thomas, is charged for allowing a spouse to go off at night without his presence," the document read. "How can someone get arrested for a victimless crime?" Patrick asked.

The cop slowed the vehicle in midair. "Victimless crime?" the cop scoffed. "That's like saying it's not my fault I'm not helping someone getting beat up or shot or whatever. It was your opportunity to save her and you blew it! Now, shut up and leave me alone to drive." Patrick obeyed, and then the cop pushed on the accelerator.

Around 10 in the morning, the pink cloud was still visibly pink and stationary. The cop and Patrick arrived at a mine next to the airport. "This is how you'll pay the play," the cop said. "By working." Patrick witnessed workers hitting each other with axe and some throwing rocks at each other. "I don't think this a constructive punishment…" Patrick stammered.

"If Tomania bears weaknesses for enemies to find, you won't defend yourself, nor will you be off the hook. Even as a lone person yourself, you still contribute to the strength, power, and defense of our nation. Don't tell me it's not a constructive punishment," the cop explained. "Criminals have a heart of vigor. To pay for the damage they do with that, we force them to apply it to something more beneficial."

Patrick conceded and put himself at work in the mine. Most of the points were already occupied, but an authority guided Patrick to a spot not in use. Patrick started to bust into the dirt with his axe after 10 attempts since Patrick was the weaker and cowardly one than all others in the mine.

2 hours of labor later, the pink cloud brightened. Patrick was the only one distracted by this, which made officials yell at him and pressure him. Patrick didn't move. A purple colored plane emerged from the cloud and landed safely on a runway.

It stopped on the side of the runway and unwound a rainbow colored bridge. 10 seconds later, a hoard of colorful ponies, unicorns, and Pegasus ponies trotted loudly from the plane. The ponies that were jumping up and down had pink fur and a curly pink mane and chanted, "Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun!" As they approached an opening through the gate that surrounds the entire airport, someone shouts "PONIES!" causing the criminal miners to scream and panic. They struck officials with their axes and escaped the mine to go after the ponies. Patrick was the last one to escape. Gunfire sounded and Patrick quickly ducked for cover. Patrick made a run from the war zone, but was shot in the stern and was knocked out. For the first time, the police force joined up with the criminal miners to neutralize the ponies. Some of the unicorns attempted magic, but it fails due to laws of physics. The Pegasus ponies were the most successful in evading the war zone and some were vigorous enough to neutralize some of the police force and the criminal miners.

The ponies made it into the suburban streets performing like a street parade. People in that area called the police force and seconds later police hovercraft were buzzing into the area. In addition, people from the street found some rocks in their yard and began stoning the ponies. Some were shouting "Go home! Aliens!" and "Get outta here you fags!"The ponies dashed trying to avoid the stoning. The ones that were hit by the stones were instantly knocked out and taken into custody.

Elsewhere, the Pegasus ponies wandered towards Tomtropolis's south side; the most dangerous, poorest, and most religious part of the city. When they were caught in range by some stealthy snipers, the Pegasus ponies were shot down like duck. They were also cremated once they were found dead on the ground.

Religious Tomanians believe that certain races are inferior, especially anything associated with girly toys or baby toys because of their weak and underdeveloped symbolism. Unless they have a document called the "Key to Acceptance" that was delivered to their world, they would not be accepted into the world of Tomania. Those who came from worlds that seemed weak, had that document and were granted rights and liberty to live in Tomania since they were proven to protect themselves from exaggerated danger. Anything "girly" was considered the weakest, which is why the religious folk show bitterness with the ponies.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **The Lost Pegasus

Before the plane first emerged from the pink cloud, one Pegasus pony, Fluttershy, was delivered the Key to Acceptance by mail. She told her friends and people all around her about this mysterious place. This raised curiosity and excitement for dozens as it offered liberty, protection, honor, and good work force. A spell was inscribed in the document for unicorns to bring up a form of transportation that would bring them to Tomania.

Realizing what has happened once the ponies set foot on the land, Fluttershy hesitated to follow the hoard. Watching from the plane's window, she couldn't believe why such place would be this hostile towards her friends. She then realized why; she has not shown the Key to Acceptance. Because of her shy nature, she waited until evening when the coast was clear.

Fluttershy began exiting the plane slowly and quietly. When her last hoof was lifted from the bridge, the plane disappeared into the pink cloud, so Fluttershy was stuck in the world. The environment was black. Dark. Not even a cat's eye could see. The glows only came from nearby lamp posts and the Mottropolis skyline. "H-h-hello?" Fluttershy echoed in the distance. A quiet roaring sound came from the sky. As it was getting progressively louder, Fluttershy darted her head around in concern. 2 lights shined around Fluttershy. They were shrinking as the roaring got louder. As the roaring came near to a blast, Fluttershy screamed and dashed straight at the fence through the gap where the ponies stampeded through. The jagged parts of the fence left Fluttershy in scars and a few cuts. A "THUD" ensues and the roaring dissipates in the distance.

Fluttershy nuzzled her fanny packs on both sides. Relieved to feel something was still in there, she slowly trotted off into the adjacent woods. Since she came prepared, she pulled out a flash light and carried it with her mouth. As she proceeded through she though and planned how she was going to present the Key to Acceptance. "Ooh, I've never seen such scary unkindness," thought Fluttershy. "How am I going to treat these mean creatures?" She was so preoccupied in her thoughts she didn't notice she was stepping on the backbone of a "creature" that coughed causing Fluttershy to yelp and drop the flashlight. As it rolled to shine on the source she stepped on, she saw a needle sticking out from the creature. It woke up and Fluttershy screamed and so did the creature.

"Who are you?!" both asked.

"Patrick I am," said the creature. It was Patrick who was knocked out from the fight.

"I-I'm Fluttershy…" she said as her tone decreased in volume.

"I'm sorry, Flutter… what?" Patrick asked.

"Fluttershy…"

"Can you at least write your name?" Patrick asked as he found a stick. Fluttershy scribbled her name in the dirt. Patrick picked up the flashlight to show what she has written:

Fluttershy

"So…" he examined closer to the dirt. "Flutter…shy is your name?" Fluttershy nodded and squeaked. "Aren't you one of those creatures from the plane?"

"Yes. But, I was afraid that something might happen to me. And since something did happen, which was scary, I had to wait."

"What happened?"

"My friends were being… bullied."

"And beaten to death," Patrick added. "But in this world, I've learned you could live more than once."

"Oh, I hope they're OK." Fluttershy said. "Once I find them, I've got to get home, but the plane disappeared, so I'm stuck here. When's the plane gonna come back?"

"I'm really not into legends, my friend." Patrick replied. "But I think I've read somewhere in my history book that if an immigrant is worthy enough to send something called the Key to Acceptance to the president of this country, the cloud to your world would regenerate."

"I've got something like that in here," Fluttershy said as she unzipped her right fanny pack. She handed the Key to Acceptance to Patrick.

"This is incredible," Patrick said. "I've never thought in a million years that creatures like you would be actually accepted."

"Why's that? You're not gonna hurt me because I'm different, are you?" Fluttershy thought up in a flash.

"No, I don't hurt anybody. It's just that I come from a community where people considered anything 'girly' or 'babyish' inferior. They considered the 'girly' race to be the most inferior and the weakest out of all the races. But, I believe the last things I would consider superior are cuddly dinosaurs. In other words, the 'babyish' ethnics like cuddly dinosaurs I think are worse than the 'girly' ethnics."

"Oh. I've should've known that before I was talked into it. But, I'm glad you understand," Fluttershy said. "Now, where's the president?"

"He lives in the capital city, Tompis, which is around 240 miles from here."

"How do we get there?"

"Lucky for you, our country is decorated with options of transportation. But, we'll need to take the hard way to avoid capture. It involves stealth, or invisibility. And it's gonna stink." Patrick followed Fluttershy to the end of the woods where a sewer tunnel that connects to the local subway station is planted. "Follow me through here. These sewers aren't actually foul smelling. They clean them every evening." Patrick prompted Fluttershy. Covering her nostrils and eyes, Fluttershy fell 2 feet into the tunnel causing an echo. She uncovered her eyes and began to sniff a few times. "It still is a little smelly," Fluttershy whispered. "Don't mind it," Patrick said. "Come one, we're on a mission. Let's do this for your friends."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **Dallier's Drive

The next morning in downtown Mottropolis, the mayor, Mitchell Dallier, has awaken in his office and checked his in-office mailbox for a reply from the president. Last night, he has written several letters to the president prompting him to deport the ponies back to their world after hearing about the rise and infestation of ponies.

Dallier is also a leader of Tomania's religious social party. He took his anti-pony-ism seriously and blames the ponies for everything that contributed to the stock market crash.

An official stepped into his office. "Sir, you've got mail from the president." He said.

"How would you know?" Dallier asked skeptically. "This is where I get my mail from!"

"Perhaps you didn't realize that these were private messages?"

Dallier's eyebrows shot up. "Oh dear Lord, I forgot I had a private mailbox!" He swiped the letter from the official, ripped the envelope open, and found the response Dallier has been waiting for. The letter read:

_Dear Mitchell Dallier,_

_ I understand your issue with immigrant ponies. We will take care of the problem as soon as possible. _

_President Paul Hellenburg_

_ P.S. – However, in some of your letters, we were concerned about your religious nature for your reasoning. Just so you'll understand, first code of the Tomanian law, along with 4 other rights, forbids the use of religion in political justifications unless you can tie it to logical reasoning. While you did tie some logical reasoning, the rest of your letters and your overall nature were viewed by our administration as that of a religious exaggerator. It may not be possible to fulfill your request since you might be following an outdated conduct. _

Before Dallier could crumple the letter in his fist and trash it through the window, the official stopped him.

"Way-way-wait, sir. Just give these ponies a shot, they actually might be capable." The official told him.

"Oh, they'll get a shot alright!" Dallier said referring to gunning them down.

"That's not what I meant sir," the official replied. "Just let them thrive here and see what happens! Besides, we've been always violating our own religious laws since we founded this country!"

Dallier uttered a soft grunt and sighed. "Fine. But I can tell you right now, something catastrophic will follow."

As time progressed, ponies have begun reopening businesses and people flocked over to be hired. They were invariably hired and greeted with high pitched singing, jumping, dancing, and laughing. Despite annoying a few customers and employees, the thought of getting paid overshadowed the boisterous exuberance of the ponies.

But the thought of getting paid quickly shattered when it was pay day for most Tomanians. When asked for their paycheck, the ponies responded, "What's a paycheck? Come on! Work some more!" This caused a sharp drop in customers and a rise in employee quits. This left the ponies under a dark color tone and straight, dangling mane.

Several citizens called the Mottropolis congressional office demanding them to pay for their work and control the behavior of the ponies. When the opportunity was sent to Dallier, he simply responded, "Why can't we just deport the ponies?"

"Because all living things were created equal according to our constitution," said the official. "Why do you think we have anthros walking on our soil?"

"Because they don't walk on all fours!" Dallier hissed.

"So do kangaroos!" the official hissed back. "Look, if you would just give the ponies who claimed business money, Mottropolis would regain strength and even more strength than we ever had."

"We don't pay for inferiors. Paying them would mean we are supporting our vulnerability. What we need is a serious dictator to control these creatures!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **The Rise of Rudolph Heffler

It was almost election month in Tomania and people were ready to vote Hellenburg out of office. They wanted someone who seemed promising and willing to dictate the problem. Most people have nominated a serious looking candidate, Rudolph Heffler, as he has demonstrated with emotion and attitude.

Heffler had lived a devastating life. He seemed to be the unhappiest person in his community. He lived in poverty, worked the longest hours with minimum wage, and had put up with the deaths of many of his relatives. Since the ponies came to Tomania and dominated the workforce, his mother died of a therapeutic misadventure (a pony nurse failed to help pay insurance), was rejected from an art school (the pony administrator of the Institute of Arts of Tomania deemed his art "boring"), and was laughed at by ponies all around. Inspired by Dallier's anti-pony-ism, he attempted a rebellion against Hellenburg for denying service to control pony population. When it failed, it resulted in him being imprisoned. During his time, he wrote a dissertation named "My Stress" detailing his struggle throughout his life. After release, he volunteered for nomination to be the president of Tomania since for the first time in his life people shared his hostile feelings with the ponies.

"We will not lie and we will not cheat!" He said in his first speech. "We will restore the peace and liberty through defense! But before the peace grows again, we must shrink the problem!"

For chances of election, he launched a large campaign that centered on brutalizing others who were deemed to be the cause of Tomania's weakness. It was the National Socialists of Tomania, or NASIT (prounced "Nah-shih-t). As the leader of the NASIT party, he gave soundly speeches that shook the minds of thousands of spectators. His seemingly promising speeches won him enough votes to overthrow Hellenburg.

When Election Day ended, Heffler won the election and Hellenburg appointed him into office. Once he was declared president of Tomania, he began shaping the country's laws to his own desire. No one was free anymore; they now have to work endless hours without pay, which is to screw shell caps, build tanks, and mine materials. No one was allowed to be happy or even smile. Laughter would put the person at risk of being beaten, imprisoned, or killed. Heffler commanded his NASIT soldiers to boycott businesses and homes owned by ponies. Every Monday, Heffler assigned a certain number of ponies to extermination centers for their execution. They would line up in front of an opening that leads to a fiery pit 20 feet below. The Pegasus ponies were forced to have their wings chopped off, leaving them as regular earth ponies with bloody bones sticking out of their backs. Those who attempted to fly away were shot down. Since magic could not exist in Tomania's world, the unicorns were left untouched. However, the NASIT's changed methods of torture when they discovered that radon enhanced the magical ability for the unicorns.

Elsewhere, Patrick's wife, Julie, becomes released from prison to see the world Heffler created. Unwilling to believe what she was witnessing, she ran her way back to her dwelling to find Patrick's absence. "Pat?" she echoed through the empty halls and rooms. She turned the house upside down in search for her missing husband. When so far unsuccessful, she ran upstairs to their sleeping den and grabbed the glass phone to call him up. After several dial tones and a voice message, the phone cut off from functioning. Now she was just holding a blank piece of glass with a wire attached to it. It was still connected to the wall. A big knock on the door sounded. Hoping Patrick returned, she rushed to the door, but a NASIT stood.

Thinking it was a cop waiting to arrest her again, she blurted, "What now? I thought my time was done!" Fear and confusion shaped her face.

But, the "cop" said, "You're not under arrest, but you are entitled to help us cremate ponies."

The sound of that altered her expression in a flash. Her facial features stretched away from her nose. A tear shed. "Y-y-you mean my pony toy collection?" She quivered.

"Not only that, but real ponies that have weakened this country," the NASIT said.

This added an extra stab to her heart, causing a quart of tears to spill from her eyes. She started to sob. "Where am I?" she blubbered. "This is a nightmare!" She transitioned to talking fast and insanely. "How could people do this? Ponies are what changed my life! And now this—"

"Ma'am you have 30 seconds to get your sorry ass out here!" The NASIT raised his voice.

Wanting to commit suicide, she ran for the kitchen to grab a knife, but the NASIT was quick enough to catch her. He then injected a shot into her buttock to neutralize her. Then, he threw her in the back of his NASIT Volkswagen and searched the home. It took him a bit of time before the NASIT found the collection of ponies Julie found in America and confiscated them and put them in the trunk of the Volkswagen.

When Julie regained consciousness, she found herself behind bars. Her dramatic hyperactivity resurfaced and was ready to bust through the jail cell until she felt the grab of heavy hands pulling her away. A NASIT escorted her to the cremation center of the extermination center.

Julie saw the brutal inhumanity ponies were given as she and the NASIT walked down the hall. One chamber had a machine that resembled a free fall carnival ride where ponies laid flat on their bellies with their head sticking out on an individual platform that would raise 80 feet in the air. When a loud voice over the walkie-talkie echoed in the chamber, the platforms descend and the head would separate from the body by a C-shaped blade that surrounds the ride. Another chamber had a shark tank where the next individual would dive in after the one before was rendered dead. Another chamber had an innocent-looking children's playground where every 5 minutes a mean-looking robot would come out with a saw blade and race around the playground seeking for ponies to kill.

The NASIT and Julie arrived at the cremation center. He handed the collection of ponies to Julie and commanded her to throw them in the pit. Julie just stood there blank. She tried to mentally process what she was going to do next. The lack of obedience Julie was showing irritated the NASIT. "THROW THEM NOW!" The NASIT screamed. This startled Julie causing her to lose balance and fall directly into the fire pit. The collection she was holding fell with her too.

"Fugitive and illegal possessions have been eliminated," the NASIT said. "Continue the execution!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **Heffler's Odyssey

During Heffler's visit to Tomtropolis to evaluate the status of pony population, a NASIT told him about the pink cloud over the airport.

"It must be the source of where these ponies are coming from," the NASIT said. "But it doesn't seem reachable."

"Go get a spitfire," said Heffler. And the NASIT was on it.

As the NASIT drove to the military hangar of the Tomtropolis airport, Heffler had a pleased look on his face seeing the anti-pony propaganda graphitized on the windows of remote buildings and the corpses of amputated ponies lying dead on the streets. He has created a proud mess.

The NASIT returned with the spitfire plane. "It's ready, master Heffler," The NASIT said. "Hop in."

Heffler stepped in and off they went. They steered straight into the cloud, but emerged unaffected.

"Fooled by the sun again, eh?" Heffler chortled sarcastically.

"Oh shoot, I forgot." The NASIT said.

"What?"

"I, uh, forgot to put on my sunshades," the NASIT said nervously. As the plane continued its ascent, it began to vibrate and lose control. It emerged in a bright wormhole.

"You must know how dangerous thunderclouds are," Heffler said. "Aren't you aware of that?"

"I don't know sir. We don't seem to be passing through a storm cloud."

The atmosphere changed into a motion-blurred star field. When they neared a bright area, they found themselves flying over a medieval, sunny town entirely populated by ponies, to which it was called Ponyville respectively. A castle settled on the edge of a mountain came into range. Ponies down below stopped and stared at the UFO in the sky.

"Hey, maybe the ruler of this sugary place lives in that distant castle," Heffler implied. "Steer there."

When they came to that point, they found no runway. "What do you expect? It's ancient times!" Heffler said. Then, he noticed a flat cornfield adjacent to the pathway to the castle. "There. Land there." The spitfire plane crushed down the cornstalks as the plane came to a landing and left a path of severed or contorted cornstalks. The NASIT and Heffler climbed their way up the path to where the castle was based. Arriving at the guarded entrance, Heffler demanded access stating he just wants to see the ruler.

"The Princess would be glad to meet you," one of the guards said and they lifted the gate. The princess appeared at the throne: a white mature mare with wings and a horn. She had worn a crown with a purple crystal and a golden chest plate with another purple crystal. Her mane and tail was of a rainbow-ish color. As Heffler walked into the throne, they introduced themselves.

"Princess Celestia."

"Rudolph Heffler."

"You seem upset," Celestia said noticing the severe expression Heffler maintained. It made her quiver a bit. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes," Heffler responded. "Your people have intruded our land and corrupted it."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Celestia. "I thought they were supposed to cheer your people up."

"You're gonna pay the price. Either you surrender your world to us, or we declare war against it."

"But, it's not my fault they appeared in your world. I can't control immigration even with magic. But, I can summon some troops to your world to bring our ponies back to the kingdom of Equestria, i.e. this world."

"Please do," Heffler said. He pointed to the direction where the bright area where he came from was.

"Call in the Wonderbolts," Celestia called out.

"Who?" Heffler questioned.

"It's our term for 'freedom fighters'".


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **The Freedom Fighters

The next Monday morning, ponies hesitated to awaken. The NASITs poked them with injections that made them burst awake in adrenaline. The ponies frantically obeyed the commands of the NASITs to line up in front of the fire pit opening. Gunfire sounded and a pony dives into the pit. It was a pattern of gunfire and leap. *Bam!* Leap. *Bam!* Leap. When the last round of gunfire sounded, the gun mysteriously slipped from the NASIT's hand. Attempting to pick it up, he was shot to death from above. The other NASIT beside him was shot as well. The culprits were the overhead Wonderbolts.

When no NASIT guards were in range, numerous of those ballistic vested, heavy winged Pegasus ponies swooped down to pick up the in-line ponies. NASIT guards burst from their cabins and began firing at them. The Wonderbolts found a stealth bunker in a rural area, so they swooped in and secured the door shut.

"Before you all escape in panic, let me just say that we came here to rescue you and that we're going to take on your enemy boss's troops," one Wonderbolt said. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Soarin'."

"Spitfire."

"Lightning Dust."

"Rainbow Dash."

Recognizing the names, the ponies immediately realized they were the Wonderbolts and they cheered.

"Alright, let's go over your boss's motivation and ways to stop and convert his troops," Spitfire said.

"This dude's name is Heffler and he's like Discord, only worse. He thinks that creatures like us are inferior to him and this world we've immigrated too. He's thinking of many horrible ways of ending our lives ranging from a stab in the back to a full-blown execution of 10 ponies," Rainbow Dash explained.

"So, we were sent by Princess Celestia who was talking to Heffler about what to do with us. She originally told us to take you back to our home world, but when Heffler was distracted, she told us to betray him by combating his army first. A pony's job is to spread love and tolerance to repair broken spirits. This world wants to play it the hard way. We must think like our enemies to dominate them, so we'll play it the hard way too," Lightning Dust explained.

"If we want to show how tough we are, we must prove it through our abilities and magic. But unless you unicorns are exposed to some sort of radioactive gas, your magic can't generate. So, we must create some lead suits that expose nothing but your horn. And because you Pegasus ponies had your wings amputated, we must create helmets with propellers, to which I call 'helmetcopters'," said Soarin.

"So, let's get building!" Spitfire commanded. Seconds later, the ponies searched high and low in the military bunker for materials to make helmetcopters and lead suits. When they found some, they began to spend hours assembling each individual part. Some of the Wonderbolts risked themselves coming in and out of the bunker for materials to collect.

When enough helmetcopters and lead suits were completed, the ponies tested them. Then, the Wonderbolts taught them some fighting techniques: how to punch, how to dodge a bullet, how to fire a beam with magic, how to slice through materials with the helmetcopters, and how to bust open punching bags with inflatable boxing gloves. Several practices later, the ponies were firm and fit and ready to challenge the NASITs.

The ponies emerged from the bunker like a hoard of angry hornets buzzing out of their hive. Hearing the stampede of the oncoming ponies, the NASITs prepare their weapons. Bullets were fired, but were ricocheted back at the NASITs causing some to fall to the ground. A unicorn deployed a radon bomb, causing the NASITs to get radiation sickness. The unicorn proceeded to wipe out the affected soldiers with a magic beam. A tank blasted a bigger beam onto the unicorn and she barely survives. The party ponies bounced upon the NASITs with the boxing gloves the size of a therapy ball. With a swing of a punch, the affected NASITs were flown back 30 feet. The helmetcopter ponies reared their heads like a bee's stinger right in the faces of the NASITs ripping apart their skin and slicing off their nose. The rest of them found their way through the portal to their world to capture and arrest Heffler.

But, as soon as the helmetcopter ponies reached their land, the NASITs who found the portal took over Equestria, so they were met with new challenges. While others waited, the rest of the helmetcopter ponies swooped back into Tomania to pick up the non-flying ponies. Some of them struggled to find the Ponyville hospital in the dense haze of smoke. They were lucky enough to find a silhouette of the untouched hospital in a remote distance. In case any NASITs showed up in their path, the helmetcopter ponies charged headfirst in direction of the hospital. Some of them didn't realize they were about to hit a window. When one of them did, both the helmetcopter and the victimized pony burst in and landed on the hospital bed. Before they realized it, the hospital was controlled by the NASITs! Then, A NASIT nurse drops by, picks up both ponies, and escorts to the operating room. Realizing this, they quickly zipped away to find Zecora, a zebra who rhymed all the time, but is capable of making healing potions.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **The long journey to the capital

Fluttershy and Patrick traveled for months in stealth transportation that connects to the capital. They traveled in a large circumference of the island nation and they were a more than half way there. They had little to eat, little to drink, and little to bathe. Now they had to use the restroom. And now it was dark despite being 5:00 p.m. Behind a transportation terminal building adjacent to a wooded area, Patrick looked through the slits of the air vent and discovered a restroom across a hallway.

"How can I go if there are those creatures like you out there that might turn me in?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'll see if I can find a souvenir shop that has some military uniform," said Patrick. He told Fluttershy to find a hiding place while he went inside to find that particular store in the building. As he emerged through the entrance doors, he immediately ran to the restroom. After his break and exiting the building, he had forgotten why he went inside. He went back behind the building.

"Did you get anything?" Fluttershy asked.

"Uh… no, what was I supposed to get again?"

"A disguise?"

Patrick captured those words in his blood rushing head and made a slow attempt back inside. Patrick found a souvenir shop, but only had sporting merchandise. Not much choice for disguise. Patrick gave up and went back behind the building.

"Sorry, couldn't find any forms of disguise. Still need to go use the restroom?"

"No, I let it go."

Patrick paused for a minute thinking what Fluttershy actually did. Then he said, "Well, I hope they don't pick up your scent."

Patrick found an empty cage near the entrance. "Wait, here's another way you can disguise yourself," he said. "By being man's best friend."

Patrick entered the building once again with Fluttershy in the portable pet cage. Patrick looked around for signs telling where the terminal that connects to Tompis stands. He found a security guard.

"Excuse me, sir, where's the terminal that connects directly to the Tompis terminal?"

"Let's see… Take a right, then a left, take the elevator, take the stairs, then go straight forward," said the guard.

"I think I'll find it on my own," Patrick said. He searched for shortcuts and navigated all around until he heard over the P.A. that "Track 549 to the Tompis Transportation and Ticket Center will be departing in 5 minutes from Gate 34."

"Gate 34!" Patrick exclaimed. He looked around for a sign pointing to gates 30-35. "Ah! Just down that corridor!"

When he reached the gate, Patrick discovered a very long line.

"Oh no," Fluttershy whined witnessing the line. "I hope we can make it in this line."

"Me too," Patrick said. "Because I don't want to walk another 250 miles to get there."

"Do you have any tickets?"

"No, but you can purchase them directly from the booth."

Patrick noticed a sign saying, "No pets allowed."

"Oh shoot, I can't bring you on the train." Patrick said sullenly.

"Why not?"

"Because the sign says I can't." Patrick thought fast to make another disguise method. He ran to an empty office and released Fluttershy from the cage.

"Alright, you pretend to be my backpack." He told Fluttershy to climb onto his back and let her limbs lock onto him like a strap.

"But, what if those creatures recognize me?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'll just tell them it's my daughter's backpack she let me borrow. Just don't move any parts of your body."

He left the cage into the office and ran back to the gate. It had gotten longer. Patrick was starting to get anxious and desperate. When he finally reached the ticket booth, he noticed an attendant hooking up a line rope behind him indicating that he's the last to board the train. He paid for a ticket plus a tip for his "backpack". As Patrick walked down the bridge to the platform of the train, the attendant stared suspiciously at Fluttershy. Fluttershy dared not to turn her head, but began sweating.

"Want me to take your bag?" The attendant at the door of the train asked.

"No thanks," said Patrick. "Just guide me to my designated seat."

Patrick followed the attendant and saw crowds of people taking up every sitting material found on the train. They were all staring at Patrick and Fluttershy. Some of the children whispered to each other that his "girly backpack smells like pee." Some made quiet jokes about her color too inspired by that comment. Patrick and Fluttershy reached the caboose of the train where the only seat available was at the very rusty back.

After a few moments of waiting for the train to budge, the driver came on the P.A. and gave safety instructions for a fire, an onboard shooting and bombs. When he went over bombs, alarms blared and Patrick ducked for cover and plugged Fluttershy's ears. He was then called from the attendant to get him outside. When they got outside, the attendant said, "You should've kept your ears open instead of trying to plug them in a ridiculous posture. When the alarms go off, you must evacuate immediately, even if the train is in motion. Understand?" Patrick nodded and the attendant followed him back on the train. Then the driver came on the P.A.: "Congratulations to all of you who have completed the safety drills and followed through them. You may return to your designated seat." 5 minutes passed and the train blasted off. Patrick lulled to sleep.

He awoke to the sound of the P.A. radio detailing the news. He thought it was just more dreadful news. But this time, it was different news. It wasn't the pink cloud or anything strange. The news reported that Heffler had been captured and charged for treason.

"Who's Heffler?" Fluttershy asked.

"I can't recall, but I think I heard he was our new president," Patrick said.

"Oh, I hope he's still in the capital."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **The Trial and Error

At the Master Court of Tompis, thousands upon thousands of Tomanians and Equestrians showed up seated separately. The freedom fighters busted in with Heffler tied and handcuffed and his mouth taped. Princess Celestia followed and settled on the opposite desk of Heffler's. The judge appeared and banged her gavel.

"The Master Court of Tomania is now in session," the judge declared. "The trial between Tomanian leader Rudolph Heffler and Equestrian leader Princess Celestia has now begun. Who will be the first witness?"

Princess Celestia's lawyer and student, Twilight Sparkle, chimed in. "We will, your honor," she said. "Your leader, Heffler, is accused of committing the crime of treason on our property by ordering his troops, the NAS—whatever is called—" "NASITs," said Heffler's lawyer, Sterling. The judge banged her gavel. "Quiet! It's Princess Celestia's side's turn to speak!"

"Sorry, your honor," said Sterling.

Twilight continues, "…NASITs, to destroy Ponyville from bombs, fly planes into buildings in Manehattan, and wreck the Canterlot Castle. He claims to be doing things in terms of revenge as well as taking over the universe."

"Heffler's side, you may now present your side of the story," the judge said.

"Indeed, your honor," said Sterling. "Ahem. Heffler requested Celestia to order the Wonderbolts to capture the ponies to deport them back to Equestria. And he eventually realized that the Wonderbolts trained the ponies to take on the NASITs, our soldiers. When Heffler was returning back to Tomania, he discovered the fallen NASITs done by the ponies. Outraged, he demanded our civilians to become NASITs and take over Equestria as revenge."

"Do you have anything to say about this, Celestia?" the judge asked.

"Yes, your honor," said Celestia. "When I summoned the Wonderbolts, I whispered to one of them to strengthen our immigrant ponies to take on Heffler's troops. I knew by his expression and unfamiliarity that he was trying to take over Equestria that's why I had to do it." Heffler shouted through his taped mouth, but Celestia continued, "And Heffler did get suspicious, so I told him that I was just telling one of the Wonderbolts to be careful capturing the ponies. That's all."

"Heffler's side, remove the tape and allow him to object."

Sterling peeled the tape of slightly, causing a bit of pain for Heffler but enough for him to jerk his head away causing the tape to rip away which gives him extra pain. Half of his mustache's hair had ripped off. Then, Heffler "calmly" gave his objection, "I should've known I was going to be betrayed! No wonder ponies cause trouble!" He transitioned into full rage. "How would you feel if intruders invaded your land?"

Celestia responded, "We would cast a protection spell to prevent other intruders from entering and we would have our friend Twilight Sparkle to find out who they are. But, it was your country's expense that one of Twilight's friends had a letter containing a spell that took our curious ponies to your miserable land! But if only she or that letter were here."

"That's the thing!" Heffler blurted. "In Tomania, a certain race of creatures cannot be accepted without that letter, the Key to Acceptance! We've had a lot of wacky creatures coming from different worlds with that document. And our holy book says to stone those immigrants who are considered inferior. Even with a Key to Acceptance."

Twilight objected, "Well, I've learned that your country guaranteed the freedom of 'religion'. I thought they passed that since it was founded. It also says not to discriminate others no matter what race they are. All they need evidence that they have been accepted, which is that document you mentioned, the Key to Acceptance. Celestia told me everything Heffler told her."

"She does have a point," one of the jury of Tomania said. "All they need is the Key to Acceptance so they can thrive here." The jury concurred. "But," he continued, "article 5 section 3 of the Tomanian Code of Conduct states that if immigrants shall not have the document, not only would they be accepted, but to protect our land, the immigrants' home world must surrender to us." This shocked the audience.

"Do any civilians from Equestria have the Key to Acceptance?" The judge asked. The audience, especially the Equestrians, put on worried faces, indicating they don't have it. Heffler smirked and evil grin, thinking he's going to win the trial. A loud swing echoed the courtroom and footsteps sounded. Fluttershy and Patrick appeared at the entrance.

"Is the president here?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes he is," the judge said. "Do you have permission to enter this courtroom?"

"Would this count?" Fluttershy ran to the judge, but guards tripped her, causing her to drop the Key to Acceptance. One of the guards picked it up to see if it was a conspiracy plot. But, he looked at it befuddled.

"Wait a minute. This looks like the document Equestrians are looking for! The Key to Acceptance!"

Heffler's jaw dropped. The audience was astounded and begged to be volunteered to pass it to the judge. But Heffler objected, "It must be a fake! Frauds too get evicted!" His words brought up the judge's suspicion. When the document was brought up to her, she scanned it with a laser gun. After a few seconds, the laser gun beeped and she finally said, "Nope. No sign of fallacy. Have we reached a verdict, jury Tomania?"

"We have, your honor," the juryman says. "We hereby find and admit that Princess Celestia is not guilty and Heffler predominantly guilty of all charges. Princess Celestia is the winner of this trial." A bombastic cheering ensues even for the Tomanians. "And as punishment for destruction of Equestria and Tomania, Heffler is sentenced to experience the nightmare he put the ponies into: the termination center."

Heffler began to feel pain in his respiratory system as if he taken a bad drug. "Any last words before you get on the ride?" asked the judge. Heffler put on a face of cross eyes and puckered lips. He was shaking. Then he exploded, "I DIDN'T DO IT! CELESTIA DID IT! CELESTIA DID IT! CELESTIA DID IT…!" he burst out through the entrance door. He spilled tears of shame as he was running trying to find a bunker. When he found one, he got inside, locked the door, and attempted to chew on a pill to try to calm himself down. He found a pistol lying on the floor and picked it up and pointed it to his head. He shook more violently as he bit more into the pill. When he crushed it with his teeth, he pulled the trigger of the pistol, ultimately killing himself.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: **The Rebirth of Tomania

After carving the door of the bunker open, Tomanian government officials searched the bunker for the source of the gunshot. One waved his flashlight for the light switch and flipped it on. When the room brightened, officials turned their eyes on a bottle of pills and a dead Heffler with his skull terribly wounded.

"Zolophetamine?" asked the official looking at the bottle.

"What's that?" asked another official.

"A combination of Zoloft and Amphetamine. It's a drug that can enable the user to lie and not feel guilt. It's extremely illegal here in Tomania. If you take another pill, it'll kill you. We must dispose of these quickly before someone gets hooked on these. How should we do it?"

"How about use them for fireworks?" an official suggested.

That same night, the officials poured the remaining amount of Zolophetamine pills into a firework rocket in mixture with the explosive material. After it was launched, it exploded in a mile wide radius. Citizens were stunned at the sight of the big blow and a wild party was thrown nationwide.

The next morning, Patrick woke up back at his house. The radio came on and immediately reported the news. "Heffler was found dead at a north Tompis bunker and officials have discovered that he was using Zolophetamine, a drug that prevents the user from feeling guilt, which was confiscated by officials who used it for the biggest firework last night. Such a glorious night it was! And as for the job markets…" La Cucaracha blared on the radio zapping Patrick awake. The announcer continued, "Jobs are making a gigantic comeback since Donald Megan, the vice president of Heffler, took office just last night."

Surprised by the news, Patrick dashed down the street to the science lab to regain position. Twilight Sparkle appeared at the entrance looking for Patrick. "Hello, Patrick. I'm Twilight Sparkle and I was wondering if you could help me write a letter to Celestia and write a journal entry."

"How'd you know my name?" He asked.

"Fluttershy told me. She said you've learned something while you were all trekking to the capital."

"Yeah, I have. Just by witnessing all the action of our crazy president," he says.

"Spike, grab a letter." Twilight commands a miniature purple and green dragon.

"I'm on it!" Spike responds.

"Dear Princess Celestia, My friend Fluttershy has told me about a friend she met on a whimsical adventure. He said that he learned from the behavior of Heffler that starting wars doesn't accomplish anything. Not only could it kill others, but it could kill you too. He has also learned that nobody is inferior. We all have something special to offer rather than our ethnicity. And he has learned that defending a friend is more important than defending yourself. Sincerely, your faithful student, Twilight."

The message dissipates under Spike's fiery breath.

"Wait, why did you burn it?" Patrick calls out.

"It's just magic- ooh!" Twilight suddenly realized Tomania doesn't allow magic. "Oh yeah, your world doesn't use magic."

"Unless you're exposed to radon. There's a radon chamber right over there. You could try it there."

"But, that means, I'll have to write another letter." Spike bemoans.

That night, Patrick arrives home and hears the shower on. Patrick tries to comprehend that he must have a leaky faucet. Then it stops. Someone's intruding the home! Patrick ran upstairs to catch the intruder in range, but it turned out to be the person he'd been waiting the whole time: Julie! "Julie?" Patrick echoed in the bathroom. "Patrick?" She reached for him and kissed him full on the lips. A few black stains smeared on his face. He also started feeling aroused in his lower area. "I'm sorry for leaving you worried about me. I'm sorry I put my pony collection in front of you. I'm sorry for everything." She apologized.

"And I'm sorry for being a 'lazy bastard.'" He chuckled.

They went to bed together this time. They went under the covers together and made it wiggle. A jumping pink pony saw the action peeping through their window. She sighs heavenly then giggles.

THE END


End file.
